Recently, vehicles include systems that incorporate mobile devices for control features of vehicle functions. Some vehicles include a passive entry system that unlocks and/or opens door(s) of the vehicle upon detecting that a mobile device of a user is near the vehicle. Some vehicles include a passive start system that enables ignition of a vehicle engine upon detecting that a mobile device of a user is within a cabin of the vehicle. Some vehicles include a remote park-assist system in which a mobile device is used to initiate and/or control autonomous and/or semi-autonomous parking of the vehicle in a parking spot while a user of the mobile device is located outside of a cabin of the vehicle.